23 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Żniwa 8.15 U sąsiadów 8.35 Notowania - mini max, ceny skupu 9.00 Kino Telefrrii: "Wyspa skarbów (4) - serial prod. włoskiej 10.20 "Kartki z podróży" (8-ost.) "Sydney" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.10 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 11.40 Szkoła pod Żaglami: W kolejnym etapie regat Columbus '92 żaglowiec "Fryderyk Chopin" w Bostonie. 12.05 Tydzień - program publicystyczny 12.50 Wakacyjny Koncert Życzeń Tęczowego Music-Boxu 13.20 Raport - publicystyka międzynarodowa 13.40 W starym kinie: Gwiazdy Starego Kina - James Stewart "Stworzeni dla siebie" - melodramat prod. USA (1939) 15.20 Pieprz i wanilia. W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren: Kraj na równiku 16.00 Rhytmick - magazyn muzyczny 16.40 Klub samotnych serc 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Domek na prerii" (9): "Pan jest moim pasterzem" (2) - serial prod. USA 18.10 7 dni - świat - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" (3) - serial prod. francuskiej 21.40 Piosenki z kabaretu Olgi Lipińskiej 22.45 Sportowa niedziela - m.in. relacja z Mistrzostw Świata w lotach precyzyjnych - Dęblin '92 23.15 "Mistrz tańca"-nowela prod. TP (1968) 23.45 Teatr w kadrze Mimstory" (cz. 7): "W hołdzie Deburesu" - film dok. prod. czecho-słowsckiej 0.20 Gdybym był królem: Pies z charakterem (7) 0.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.05 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.35 Film dla niesłyszących: "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" (3) - serial prod. francuskiej 9.00 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.05 Świat jest jeden: "Spotkania na Łysej Górze" - film dok. 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Róbta co chceta: Listy do zespołu 10.55 Halo lato 11.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 11.30 Przecież to znamy... C. Saint Seans "Łabędź" 11.50 Halo lato. Szok - program kabaretu Klika 12.00 Truskawkowe Studio 12.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni ,,Żyjąca planeta": "Czysta, żywa woda" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.25 Halo lato 13.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 14.00 Halo lato 14.05 "Droga ku wojnie" (6): "Japonia" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.55 Wydarzenia tygodnia - program publicystyczny 15.20 Godzina z Hanną Barberą 16.15 Halo lato 16.30 Panorama 16.40 ,,Rodzinny bumerang" (16) - serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 17.10 Halo lato 17.15 Festiwal Hofmanna - reportaż z dworku Marka Drewnowskiego w Mogielnicy 17.55 Halo lato 18.00 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 18.20 "Alternatywy 4" (8): "Wesele" - serial TP (1982) 19.20 Gwiazdy świecą wieczorem: Konstanty Andrzej Kulka 20.05 Godzina szczerości z prof. Zofią Kuratowską 21.00 Panorama 21.40 "Dziki i wolny" - western prod. USA (1987) 23.05 Recital Magdy Żuk 24.00 Panorama ScreenSport 1.30 Baseball 1992 2.00 Baseball, pierwsza liga Yankes z Nowego Jorku — White Sox z Chicago 4.00 Mityng lekkoatletyczny w Linzu, Austria 5.30 Football amerykański, San Francisco-Waszyngton 7.30 Jeździectwo, zawody w Holandii 8.00 Kolarstwo, wyścig Regio 8.30 Tenis, niemiecka Bundesliga 9.30 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover, runda 8, Knockthill 10.00 Spływ górskimi rzekami, Mistrzostwa w Austrii 10.30 Tenis, turniej kobiet w Kanadzie, półfinały 12.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 13.00 Klasyczny bilard, Mistrzostwa Humo 15.00 Golf PGA, zawody w Niemczech, dzień 4 17.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 18.00 Tąjski kickboxing 19.00 Międzynarodowy żużel, W. Brytania — USA, Wolverhampton 20.00 Klasyczny bilard, Mistrzostwa Humo 22.00 Tenis, turniej kobiet w Kanadzie, finał 23.30 Golf PGA, zawody w Niemczech, dzień 4 0.30 Spływ górskimi rzekami, Mistrzostwa w Austrii 1.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna MTV 8.00 MTV‘s Festival WeekBBvt end — przegląd letnich festiwali 11.30 MTV‘s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europ. 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości kinowe 14.30 MTV‘s Festival Weekend 18.00 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody prowadzi Marijne Van Der Vlugt 18.30 Week In Rock — tyg. przegląd inf. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV‘s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje z USA 21.00 120 Minutes — ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, wywiady 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger's Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Li— La—Launeland: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Piotruś Pan, Lucky Luke, Księżniczka Lila i Smogglesy — seriale anim. dla dzieci 8.00 Super Mario Brothers — serial USA 8.45 Samurai Pizza Cats — serial anim. 9.10 Dla dzieci: Jaś i Małgosia — baśń filmowa USA, 1966 10.30 Checkered Flag (Szachownica) — film sensac. USA, 1990 12.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 12.05 Wujek Buck — serial USA 12.30 Major Dad — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.25 Rodzina Munsterów — serial USA 13.55 Ultraman — serial USA 14.20 Raport policyjny — serial USA 15.00 Specjaliści są w drodze — serial USA 15.35 Fantomas contra Scotland Yard (Fantomas kontra Scotland Yard) — franc. komedia krym. 17.45 Ordynator dr Westphall — serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Sielmann 2000: Powrót do przyszłości: Australia — ojczyzna misia koala 20.15 Forien zudritt (The Great Outdoor) — komedia USA, 1988 21.55 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.40 Prime Time — wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Playboy Late Night — mag. erot. 23.30 Godziny miłości — film mag. „Playboya” 24.00 Kanał 4: Time Code: Rytuały miłosne — cztery filmy z krajów europejskich 0.25 Anna — film fab. USA, 1986 2.00 Revolverhand (He Rides Tail) — western USA, 1963 3.25 Anna (powt. z godz. 0.25) 5.00 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 (powt. z piątku) Sat 1 5.30 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 6.50 Quär Beet — progn. dla dzieci (seriale) 11.00 Revenge of the Pink Panther (powt. z soboty) 12.40 Kino News — nowości kinowe 12.55 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 13.00 Sat 1 News — Wiadomości 13.05 Vorsicht Kamera — scenki z ukrytej kamery — mag. 13.35 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA 14.30 SAT 1 Sport live — German Open w Dusseldorfie (golf) w przerwie: Telewette — wyścig tygodnia 17.15 Arizone-Express (Gunfire at Indian Gap) — western USA, 1957 18.35 Kto będzie nową Scarlett? — przegląd kandydatek 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glucksrad — gra po progr.: Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Es tanzt die Götin (Cover Girl) — film muz. USA, 1944 22.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 22.10 Gigant (Olbrzym) — film fab. USA, 1956 1.15 Stacheidraht und Fersengeld — serial komed. USA 1.40 Arizone-Express (powt. z godz. 17.15)